Falling in love in the elephant grave yard
by Akita the lone lioness
Summary: This is about akita a young lioness who grew up in the elephant grve yard with shenzi as her mother. One day prince uma goes exploring in the grave yard and find the young lioness who isnt to keen on being close to a pride lander, until he comes back every day. this is only rated T for cursing
1. Hi! Goodbye!

**This is my first story so don't be too hard on me. This is about Uma who is the son/prince of Chaka/king and Reyna/queen. Uma meets a feisty feline name Akita who isn't too thrilled with being close to a pride Lander.**

** HI! Goodbye!**

**Chaka walked with his son, as the morning sun shown off the dark brown fur.**

**"Dad when can I go to the elephant grave yard?!" Uma shouted**

**Chaka looked at his son with worried" Uma not for a awhile, I would but your mother would never let you" he said sternly. Uma looked at him**

**" BUT DAD!" he sighed. His father looked him in the eyes, it was enough to say back off. Uma lowered his head and walked in the den and gasped.**

**"DAD! MOMS HAVING HER CUBS!" He screamed. **

**Chaka ran in" Uma go get rafiki" he said out of breath. Uma nodded and bolted down pride rock and blasted into the old baboon.**

**"Mom cubs now help!" Uma panted**

**Rafiki nodded" Show rafiki da wae!" Uma darted back to pride rock with old rafiki behide him. Chaka ran out of the den and waited for rafiki to come back out. 3 hours later rafiki appears.**

**Chaka looks at rafiki" Is the cub okay?" **

** Old rafiki gave a laugh "I Beilve its cubs" Uma ran into the den and his jaw dropped**

**"What are their names?!"**

**His mother smiled" Abbas, Aslan, Arielle, Chephirah." Chaka entered**

**"Their beautiful Reyan" he smiled.**

2 weeks later

**Uma woke up before the sun rose and snuke out of the den and headed down pride rock to the elephant grave yard in one of the skulls eyes a glowing pair of aqua eyes watched him. **

**"Who goes t-their" he stuttered**

**A sleek lioness with aqua eyes, long bangs and striped feet hoped out of the skull.**

**"Scared much?" she giggled**

**"Hi I'm uma!" he said cheerfully after realizing it was a cub.**

**"Piss off princey" she growled**

**"Hey don't tell me what to do" He hissed. A mighty roar came from pride rock" Oh no I'm so dead!" he bolted**

**Akita scoffed" Goodbye and good riddance"**

**How was my first chapter? **


	2. Busted

Paste your docu

**Busted!**

**Doa stood beside Chaka with her ears pinned to her head. Uma saw his father standing on pride rock not looking very happy.**

**"UMA!" Rayne roared her tail whipped back and forth in anger. Chaka looked at his mate and then to Doa. "Come with me Doa!" his voice rang out.**

**"Yes your highness" she fallowed Chaka into the den. Chaka spun around and stared doa down.**

**"WHY WEREN'T YOU WATCHING HIM?!" Chaka growled.**

**Doa stood up defensively" Because I was sleeping!" she said aggressively. **

**Chaka sighed" Go play with the cubs and you are from now on responcible for the cubs"**

**Uma looked at his mother" I'm…" he began to say but his mother cut him off.**

**"Are you hurt?" she asked**

**Uma raised a eye brow" I'm fine"**

**Rayne sighed" Good you are getting off the hook this time because your father did the same thing"**

**Uma eyes wided" He did?!" he gasped**

**Rayne" Yes run along I'll tell you sometime" she whispered. Uma nodded and ran off to play with doa. He found Doa sitting in the grass playing with Abbas, Arielle, Aslan and Chephirah. Arielle was restling with Abbas. Chephirah was sleeping a few feet away from Doa. Aslan crawled up Doa and pounced on Chephirah. The small white lioness jumped "Not cool!" she said with teary eyes.**

**The dark brown cub smiled" Loser!"**

**Chephirah" Shut up Aslan!" she cried Doa snatched Aslan and sat him" Don't even say that again got it?!" **

**"Yes!" While aslan was being scolded Uma snuke away to see the lioness. **

**In the Elephant grave yard.**

**Shenzi" My darling Akita!"**

**Akita ran over "Hi momma!"**

**Shenzi" Daddy said he saw you with a pridelander!" she snapped**

**Akita whimpered" Just for a second till I chased him off!" **

**Shenzi" Good girl"**

**Akita smiled" Can I go play? In the skulls?"**

**Shenzi" Of course but be back be dinner were having lion!"**

**Akita smiled " Okay mom" she laughed. Akita ran to the elephant skull and climbed in the eye when she saw the boy again. Uma saw her glowing eyes"Hi again!"**

**Akita growled"Why are you here?!"**

**Uma"Cause… I am here to see if you wanted to play"**

**Akita"Fine but were playing bones in the grave yard" she gave a toothy smiled**

**Uma"Uhh okay" **

**Give reviews please!**

ment here...


	3. Thnak you!

**I need reviews if i dont get any i am stopping**

Kekeo Uma's best friend was lurking in the grass. He watched akita and Uma.

Akita smiled" Alright how to play bones in the grave yard you have to find as many bones as possible or you have to go into the gor….." her smile faded and her eyes welded with tears.

Uma raised a brow" Are you okay?"

"My brother died playing this game he went into the gorge and never came back" the young lioness dug her claws into the dirt. Kekeo was lurking when someone snapped his tail he yowled. Akita whipped around hearing the yowl.

"Run uma!" she screamed

Uma stood their and didn't move"A…."

"RUN!" she shoved him. Uma started running, Akita chased after Kekeo. She stopped when she saw shenzi holding a cub.

"Hi sweetie!" shenzi yipped

"How could you?!" she wailed just then banzi came over with Uma in his jaws.

"Look what I caught babe!" he grinned

"Good job my sex monster!" she licked him

Akita grabbed kekeo and uma , she darted away toward priderock. Shenzi chased her along with banzi. Akita stumbled on pride rock. She dropped the boys and lets out a mighty roar alerting the lionesses. 7 lionesses run to the spot growling at the hyenahs. They ran off Rayne looked at Uma then akita"Thank you so much how can I repay you?"

Akita smiled"Letting me join your pride"

Rayne"Done"

Akita smiled "thank you"

Rayne" Where are you from?"

Akita "Uhhh the elephant grave yard"

Rayne looked at her"Who was your mom?"

Akita became paniced"Shenzi!"

Rayne"What?"


End file.
